hydro_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Rad Hazard
Rad Hazard is a Hard/Expert-level boat that appears in Hydro Thunder, Hydro Thunder Hurricane, and in Hydro Thunder GO. Appearance ''Hydro Thunder'' Rad Hazard is a very low-slung, hydroplane-style boat that has two hulls that form a somewhat circular profile. It also has a rear wing at the back with two blue lights, one on either side at the edges of it. On the sides of the boat are painted nuclear hazard symbols. ''Hydro Thunder Hurricane'' TBA Description Hydro Thunder Created with scrap parts found outside the U.S. Government Area 51 property, Rad Hazard is recommended for the most experienced racers. Use the boosters to help you take corners better. The fast Mighty Hull activation time helps to keep the competition away. Fast and powerful, Rad Hazard is a boat to be reckoned with. Hydro Thunder Hurricane Short, wide, slippery and fast this strange little hybrid is tricky to master. Keep a firm hand through the turns and reap rewards in the air. Once this baby gets airborne you'll feel like you're in a flying saucer. Hydro Thunder No information yet Hydro Thunder Hurricane It is unlocked at 24,000 credits. Rad Hazard's handling is quite slippery, but like banshee, once you get used to it, it really doesn't become a problem. Its controllability while airborne is extraordinary (and is rated a perfect 10/10 because of it). It also has very high speed and acceleration figures. The All Your Base skin is unlocked by winning Gold in an Xbox Live multiplayer race in Seoul Stream. To unlock the Hawkeye skin, use Rad Hazard to get Gold in the Lost Babylon Expert Ring Master event. The Saturn X colorway is unlocked by finding all the hidden packages in Area 51. To unlock the Tempest Pack-exclusive Moray skin, find all the hidden packages in Castle Von Boom. The boat is also a popular choice in online multiplayer, as Rad Hazard players are a common sight in that mode. It can be considered a more advanced version of Banshee. Hydro Thunder GO No information yet Trivia *Rad Hazard is the only one of the original boats to not appear in the unreleased sequel, Hydro Thunder 2. *The only other boat in the original game to have been built from salvaged parts is the Easy-level Miss Behave. *Rad Hazard wasn't described in Hydro Thunder Hurricane as having been built from scrap parts, therefore supporting the possibility of Hurricane taking place in a separate continuity than in the original game. *Rad Hazard's Henderscheid engine is named after Dale Henderscheid, who was one of the artists on the original game's development team. **In the manuals for the console ports, however, Rad Hazard's engine is described as being "some form of antimatter, subatomic energy". *Despite not being a catamaran like Damn the Torpedoes or Thresher, it is still classified as an Open Class boat, due to having two hulls of equal proportion. But, in Hurricane it is depicted as being a three-hulled boat, which would have made it an Ultimate Class boat, but such classifications do not exist in Hurricane. *Rad Hazard is one of the only boats in Hurricane to not have an "X" version. This is because the "X" versions of the Novice and Pro boats are on the same tier as the Expert boats performance-wise. *Rad Hazard's creation with parts from Area 51, along with it being shaped like a UFO, references the popular conspiracy theories of the site, involving extraterrestrials and manufacturing aircraft based on alien technology. Gallery Hydro Thunder HTBSelectRadHazard.jpg|Rad Hazard on the boat select screen Hydro Thunder Hurricane/GO HTHRadHazardBoatSelect.jpg|Rad Hazard on the boat select screen Category:Boats Category:Hard Boats Category:Hydro Thunder Category:Hydro Thunder Hurricane Category:Hydro Thunder GO Category:Images